


Rise from Perdition

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley's Daughter, F/M, princess of hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the daughter of the King of Hell used to come with its perks. But as time carried on, Allokious started to become skeptical of her actions and her place as princess. Through her adventure, she will come face to face with reality. Will humanity become her comforting solace or will it only make things more intense? Soon she will come to realize how everything is perfectly imperfect. I mean, no one ever said it would be easy to find your own place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> "And it is written, that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."

I can hear their cries; I can hear their screams. The constant pleading of helpless souls that have been damned to my home. My father and his demonic minions bring them here; to the fiery pits of Hell. 

I am stuck here; literally trapped in Hell. I'm imprisoned by my father, Crowley himself. I'm a secret, mostly because I was an accident. My mother didn't want me, but who could blame her. Having a demon as a daughter isn't necessarily what everyone wakes up and prays for. Ironic I know. 

Until recently, I was happy with my life. I know all the torturing techniques; carving was my favorite. Basically anything to hear their pain. I craved it; sort of a natural calling. But then everything changed. An angel invaded my home. He took a soul; raising it from perdition. 

I watched his every move. His successful attempt almost killed him. Imagine if he would have failed and killed himself. Imagine an angel in hell, trapped like me. Man, what all these demons would do with a chance to torture an angel.

I could have killed him. He was at his most vulnerable, and the attack wouldn't of had to of been fatal. It would have been easy and fast. But I was raised better than that. It would have been rude of me to end his life so quickly. So what did I do? I let him take the soul. I let him live. 

To this day, I don't know why I didn't act; why I ignored my orders. He was an angel for heaven sakes. But I felt something for him. Something I am not proud to explain. It's not that I didn't want to, it's because I couldn't. 

I wasn't always the princess of this burden. Crowley worked his way up, after the Winchesters shoved Lucifer back into the pit. In other words, he moved up from the king of the cross roads (a salesman he would say), to the king of hell. But it didn't affect me in anyway. His absence was still present, leaving me to fend for myself. 

In his leave, I taught myself about my kind. I even went so far as to seek help from others. One in particular was my favorite. His name was Alistair; he taught me everything I know about torturing. He was my friend. But he's dead now. He was killed by the younger brother of Dean Winchester. 

The story goes, that a hellhound (sent directly from my father) went up and collected Deans promised soul. A one year deal in order to bring back his little brother. All too quickly, the year was up and there was nothing they could do to gain the deed to his soul back. When he arrived, he was here for a total of 40 years. 30 of those years, he suffered as a victim of the violent acts from Alistair himself. Until one day he couldn't take it anymore. Then Alistair became his teacher. 

See, it was all part of the plan in order to set Lucifer free. One of the things Azazel needed was a soul that wasn't damned by fate, but because of a choice; A soul that wasn't corrupted by sin; a soul that belonged to heaven. 

I knew Dean. In fact I was five years old when he caved in and started torturing. As I grew up, we shared Alistair as a teacher. However, Dean didn't really know me. I was always a demon that lurked in the shadows to him. But I learned everything I could about the Winchester. When I was fifteen, my eyes were opened up by an angel. When I was fifteen, Dean's soul was raised from hell, and everything I knew and did in life, felt wrong. 

I have gathered information on humans, escape routes, and many other things (including emotions) I need to know before I go on my own. I need to know how to hide, so that my father doesn't find me. How to fit in so I won't draw attention. But I've also been studying angels. A certain angel in particular; the one who raised Dean. I even found Lucifer's cage to gain more personal information. It may even sound stalkerish but I want to know everything about him. Angels don't just resurrect souls without a purpose, especially when it could kill themselves. 

I've been in search of an escape for six years now. I do what I have to, in order to rule out suspicion from other demons. The last thing I need is for my father to become aware of who I've become. I would be a disgrace; like a preacher with a stripper as a daughter. It goes beyond the acceptable limits. I love my father, even with how I've grown up. We share this certain bond; and although I'm not fond of his job and practices, I still care about him. But I can't hurt another soul. I refuse to. 

I was raised to fight; to destroy. But I hesitated, I let an angel live. I let, the enemy survive, and with what? No damage, but his own caused harm. I am a demon; Daughter of Crowley. The princess of Hell. My name is Allokious and I surrendered to free will.  
_____________________

 

"And it is written, that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."

_______________________________


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You escaped, and were completely on your own. Everything was going well, until something caught your attention.

It was a chilly day in October when I was finally able to escape the pits of Hell. My father hadn't returned in weeks, and during his absence a new army started to rise. The ruler of said army, was the one known as Abaddon. Under her best efforts, her mission was to destroy my father and take over his position. Whether her ranking goes as far as queen at the current time, I am not certain. The well being of my father is another thing I am unsure of. In all honesty, I haven't heard a single thing about him. Not since I learned the Winchesters attempted to take him, only to purify him for the trials to seal the gates of Hell. Whether that went through or not, is beyond me. It's not that I don't care about him or the survival game of humanity. I'm just trying to take care of me and stay camouflaged from all the commotion. Somehow, I was able to escape and I'm not to fond of the idea of being made to go back. 

As of now, it's been a year since I fled. It's another chilly day in October, and through all the rough spots I've faced I'm ecstatic that I've made it this far on my own. I have managed to lay low and my plans are to continue doing so.   
\---------------

I sat at a small desk, located in the library of the small town I was passing through. There were plenty of tables filled with students that gathered from the local college. Thankfully, I was able to find this one; secluded for my own personal space. I'm not to keen on large groups, it makes me anxious more than anything. So being alone is comforting. 

The book that I had took from the shelf, was a detailed book about Angels. After all this time, I was still fascinated with that one Angel in particular. In most books, however; there were only brief descriptions. I had yet to find one with what I was in search for. The things I already knew, but wanted to read. 

Before I realized, it was already getting late. I had been in the library for a few hours and now, as I looked up from the book, I noticed all the college students had dispersed. Gathering my things and pushing in my chair, I placed the book back on the shelf and headed to the door. I stated my farewell to the librarian and walked into the chilly evening. I walked down the street with my hands in my jacket pocket. My zipper was all the way up and my hood rested on my head to cover my ears. The moment I was in, felt like something from a book or a movie. 

Cars drove down the street; some with their radio blasting. Some of the cars even held a family inside, headed to a sports game that their child played in, or to a movie, or maybe even back to their house from somewhere they had been. More often than not, I would catch myself imagining their lives. How the children attend school and then after they come home for dinner and talk about their day. Or the adults, how they would go to work or even a session of yoga and then head home to discuss their day. Either one, child or adult, at least they have the possibility for someone to ask them how there life is going. Then I think about the cars that pass that don't obtain a family setting. Wondering if that person is all alone too, or if their family is waiting for them at home. I realize not every family is the same, and that not every family is like the ones I described. But sometimes I think about that too, maybe that's just what I want in life. A family or maybe just someone to talk about my day with. Hell, maybe just someone to talk to in general. 

The trees I walk under, I believe them to be maples. From what I've read, they fit the description. Their leaves have begun to fall, the excess littering the sidewalks. As I pass by a house that is occupied with children, I see them pulling some leaves in the yard into a pile. They see me and smile. Smiling back at them, I watch as they run from the pile only to return and jump into it. In my opinion, it's frivolous. How could something so silly, be so entertaining to them. How can anyone find so much joy, from something as simple as a pile of leaves. 

As I take in my surroundings and everything that seems to be going on, I'm reminded of some of the movies that I went and watched. The theaters that I stopped at as I passed through a town. Then there are the books that have the similar theme and setting. In this moment, I feel like I'm in some paper back novel and I'm the main character. 

After a few blocks, my stomach begins to rumble. Thinking about it, I haven't ate since breakfast. Looking around I notice a small diner next to a Mc Donald's. I search for more places, but since I've already walked past everything else, these are my options. I work my way across the street and immediately I'm frozen still. 

I hid behind a sign and I was staring straight at my father. He stood next to three other men outside of a small town diner. I couldn't identify them because of the darkness that set in and a broken street lamp. At any other given time, I would have ran, but a set of wings caught my eye. He was talking with an angel? What business did he have with one? Before I knew it, curiosity got the best of me. 

I tried moving closer to hear what they were saying, but as I got close enough they vanished into the diner. *Damn it!* I thought. I crept up to the bottom corner of a window to peak in. 

The first person I saw was Dean. His physical appearance had changed, but what was I expecting? It had been a whole seven years. My father sat with Dean at a small circular table. What was he doing with Dean Winchester? I looked around the cafe in search of the other two that were accompanying them. After a few minutes passed, a fairly tall man carried a tray towards them followed by the angel in a vessel.

Something struck you as you took in the sight of him. His wings were beautiful. They looked soft to the touch, and their color held a beauty of its own. They were black with a wingspan greater than an eagles. They were tucked in of course; pressed to the vessels back, but they stretched over his head and down past his feet. 

They all sat together at the square table. The discussion at hand seemed serious. I occasionally looked at Dean, my father, and the taller guy, but my main attention was on the angel. His actions were alluring. At some points in the conversation, he would squint. Clearly he didn't understand something or he was trying to piece something together. His expressions at times were, without exaggeration, completely adorable. I smiled to myself, there was just something about him. 

I looked down to the ground, readjusting my footing. I hadn't realized, but I stood in the middle of an ant bed, and they were all dispersed crawling up my shoe. I stomped my shoes, and rubbed them through the little patch of grass that was close by. *Stupid little shits* I screamed in my head. Once I got them all off, I peeked back through the window, straight into the angels eyes. His eyes squinted as he saw me spying on them. 

The others turned to him, wondering why his answers to their questions were strictly silence. He ignored them, and continued to keep his eyes trained on me. It felt as if he was seeing into my soul. Dean finally gave him a shove with his hand and he broke eye connection as he turned his head towards him. I didn't have time to react for he turned back right away and mouthed the words: somethings wrong. And in a split second he was gone. They looked around curiously and went back to their conversation. As if it was something he did quite often. 

A flutter grabbed my attention behind me. As I turned, I was slammed into the siding of the building. With an arm placed across my collar bones, a knee pinning my very own, and an angel blade placed across my throat. My eyes were wide with fear, and as I looked into the angels eyes, I recognized him. It was Castiel. 

I stared into his eyes, looking through to his vessels soul. It was beautiful, pure with only good intentional flaws. I saw what all he had done, even things before the vessel. I saw when he dragged Dean out of hell. I saw when Lucifer blew him up before he was placed back into the cage. I saw his exploration with the leviathans, and his year in purgatory. He'd been through a lot. Especially since he's been with the Winchesters. I saw everything, and it all made since now. Even the detail of the tall guy being introduced to you as Sam; the younger Winchester brother. Castiel had risked a lot for these boys. He even rebelled against heaven for them. Wow, what a bad Ass. Damn, that's kind of hot actually. He shoved the knife deeper to the side of my neck

"Tell me now!" he threatened in a monotone voice. Holy shit, his voice. Apparently he had been talking to me when I was entranced. 

"You're him," I said more in a statement than a question. I knew it was Castiel, I was just making sure I was stating the obvious. I withdrew from his eyes, giving his vessel a once over. This too was quite attractive. His hair and his hands and the oh so shade of blue in which his eyes were glowing. Soul, vessel, and all else was the whole package. He was perfect. Better than I placed. I smiled at him. More of the idea that I've finally met him than for his own satisfactional comfort. 

His grip loosened around my neck. The blade retracted, allowing me a little more leeway. His expression changed from rage to what was that of confusion. 

"What?" he asked gruffly. His expression unchanged and his gaze was scrutinizing. 

"You're the one who saved me," I preceded. Damn, what was wrong with me. Why was I acting so emotional with him. I've never acted this idiotic before; why could I not control my self and straighten up my act. But I couldn't help myself, he made me feel exotic. I smiled again as he tilted his head. 

"I'm afraid you are disoriented." he insisted. 

"No, I'm not. You're the one who dragged Dean Winchester from hell aren't you?" I pushed. 

"Yes," he hesitated. "But I assure you, there is no correlation. I don't know who you are." his statement saddened me. Of course he didn't. He doesnt know anything about me. But I know him all to well. His actions towards me made me feel empty. Why did it have to go this way. I guess I'd kinda hoped that maybe, he would have been more approachable. Out of nowhere I kissed him. I kissed him softly. His lips were amazing even though they were a little chapped. My stomach held butterflies, and it felt like my world was on pause. 

He pushed away all to quickly. Shoving me harder against the siding. His brow raised furiously. 

"Why did you do that!" he demanded. Shit, he's attractive when he's angry. I couldn't help but smile. *what the hell is wrong with me?* He pushed the blade back into my neck, forcing me out of my daze. 

"You're beautiful, angel." I managed. His eyes widened. Finally hit with the realization of my intentions. I smiled a girly grin and within a second he backed away with his arm outstretched to hold the blade in place. 

"Why are you here? Who sent you?" he intregued. 

"What? No one sent me." I tried to move my hand to touch his face, but he moved his arm and blocked me. 

"Stop!" he growled. 

"What? Why," I tried again, and he slapped my hand down more forceful this time. I don't know why but it hurt my feelings. "Why are you being so malicious?" I asked genuinely. His expression went to confusion again. His silent question wasn't that hard to figure out: *why was a demon being emotionally compromised?* I reached up one last time, and he grabbed my arm and held it in place to my side. 

" Because you are a crept demon child. Stop doing that." his words were knives. It felt worse than all the torchering techniques combined. My limbs weakened and he sensed it. "I'm going to let go of you now," he proceeded. He first let go of my arm, and then lowered the blade slightly. Looking into my eyes, he could tell I was harmless. 

"I don't understand," he said and took two steps back. "Why are you here. What is your purpose." My smile had long since faded. This didn't go how I'd hoped. 

"I- I don't have a purpose. Not anymore," I explained as I tried to move past him. I couldn't do this, he attitude was more than I could handle. I guess just because you're an angel, it doesn't mean you're friendly. 

"Cas, what are you doing out here. We saw you through the window and-," the new voice boomed. It was Dean. As soon as he stood right behind Castiel, he saw me. Without hesitation he drew a knife on me, pushing me back into the wall again. When he did, it didn't enthral me as much as when Castiel did it. The knife was the demon knife. With one swift move that I knew he was surely capable of, I could be done for. 

"Stop squirrel. There isn't a need for that," a familiar voice explained. Dean let off a little in order to turn to Crowley. He gave him a quizzical glance and turned back to me. 

"She's a demon Crowley. You know our agreement." Dean smarted off. *What agreement* I thought. 

"Squirrel! It wasn't a joke. Now I'm serious, let her go." Crowley insisted urgently. 

Dean shifted the knife in his hand and pushed me more into the wall. He glanced sideways at my father, "Who is she and why is she here" Dean almost growled at him. 

"Damn it Dean. She's my daughter" he spoke as he pulled Dean off of me. Dean looked up at my demonic father with annoyance. 

"Son of a bitch," he whimpered. As he said this he shifted and I saw my father staring me down with a glare. Shit! I'm in trouble. I will never see the light of day again. Crowley began to talk over the brothers feud. 

"What are you doing Ally cat," he called out. Great, now you've done it. They all stopped bickering and turned to face me. They shot a glance to Crowley and then back to me a few times before someone said anything. Castiel looked everywhere but at me. "Where have you been Ally?" You didn't have the heart to tell your father the truth. Your whole plan had failed, all because you were interested in an angel who wasn't at all interested in you. All because of the angel. 

"I-I Um," 

"She's your daughter?!" Dean and Sam shouted in unison. Castiel shot his gaze up to Crowley and then to me. He gave me an intense stare before looking back between my father and the brothers. I looked towards the ground after he looked away. I held the feeling of embarrassment. The angel wasn't going to be nice to me, I'm a freaking demon. Why had I acted like such an over dramatic teenage fangirl. Ever since I studied human emotions and my age groupings I've become this storm of negative side effects. 

Crowley watched as I looked from the angel to the ground. He dauntly looked at Castiel, as if trying to understand the look that we shared. After a while of silence I looked up towards my father. His eyes bore between me and the angel. 

"Do you two know each other?" He huffed out asking the angel with a serious look. The Angels brows knitted together in confusion. 

"No. But she is the demon that we've been hunting," Castiel answered not really understanding your fathers reference. Crowley, along with Sam and Dean, looked back at you. 

"Why don't you come with us," your father insisted; more of a statement than a question. Without realizing I began to back up slowly as if trying to escape. 

"Not so fast," Sam said stepping behind me. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," I tried. Maybe they will let me go. I mean I seem to be doing fine on my own. 

"You don't have a choice," the elder brother explained. In a swift motion, a set of cuffs confined my hands. As an instant reaction, I tried shaking them off before I noticed my fathers annoyance. 

"Is that really necessary moose?"

"Better safe than sorry," Sam mentioned apologetically. Without hesitation, they pulled me into the car. Dean drove, Sam in the passenger seat, with me in the middle between my father and the angel. The drive was awkward. I tried not to lean on the angel but I felt pulled to him. Like I just needed to be near him. Apparently being stuck in the back seat, cramped together, still wasn't close enough. 

"Where are we going?" I finally asked after we drove for a while. No one spoke, so with the roll of my eyes I laid my head back and closed them. This was going to be a long ride, where ever we were going. So much for staying under the radar.


End file.
